The present invention relates to a thermally sprayed zinc-based anticorrosion layer for reinforced concrete and method for the preparation thereof.
The present invention relates to a thermally sprayed zinc-based corrosion layer for reinforced concrete and to a method for the preparation thereof.
Thermally sprayed layers of zinc have long been employed as anodes for the protection of reinforced concrete constructions. The thermally sprayed zinc anode applied to the exterior surfaces of the buildings by thermal spraying methods adopts the function of a corrosion protection of the reinforcing steel. Such an anode can be employed both as a galvanic anode (sacrificial anode) and as an anode in corrosion systems operated with extraneous current. The life of such zinc anodes is critically influenced by the exterior corrosion and the erosion of the sprayed layer.